Traditional front-end modules use signal switches to control signal flow between RF components. For example, in transmit (TX) mode a TX signal is routed from an output of a power amplifier (PA) to an antenna through a signal switch comprised of a series stack of transistors. In such a case, practically all of the power of the TX signal is transferred through the signal switch. In receive (RX) mode an RX signal is routed from the antenna to a receiver through a signal switch. Moreover, there are front-end modules that are coupled to multiple antennas. In such cases, it is often advantageous to swap antennas between the TX mode and the RX mode. Signal switches are traditionally used to accomplish antenna swapping. Each signal switch used in a front-end module adds an insertion loss that degrades output power and efficiency in the TX mode along with degradation of noise figure (NF) and gain performance in the RX mode. What is needed is an RF front-end that provides on-off signal flow control and signal routing control without using signal switches.